The Return of Maya: First Love
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: Soulmate.We all know the story right?How the love of two lovers were torn by the wicked Maya. But what will happen when Maya returns and something beyond her world happens? How will Thierry and hannah ever live in peace again? RE-MAKE of Previous story


_**Hey people! This is sweetXcandyX here with another story. For those who have read "Hannah and Thierry:never gonna leave you again", well this is a re-make with another Fanficition..ner. So basicly its almost the same story but with another ending, and another plot from where we left off. What you've read so far is all correct and nothing has changed.**_

_**Again, this story is a 2-way with my friend GAABO. We will be working together to complete this story and hopefully satify you guys =) Please review now ya hear??**_

"_**Theirry..she's b-back"**_

Chapter 1

" HANNAH!" I heard Thierry's voice yell as I collapsed in his arms. My whole body felt paralyzed as if a bolt of lightning went through my body. My stomach felt as if it was about to explode. And I knew why it was happening. But I just couldn't believe it.

"Hannah! What do you mean? Oh Hannah! We have to get you to a doc-"

Before Thierry could finish. The huge French doors in front of us exploded, exposing the bright light of the sun. Thierry and I whipped our heads towards the explosion, seeing Lupe fly across the room and hitting the walls hard, leaving behind a deep crater. Lupe had shifted back to her human form as she slid off the wall and hit the ground. I let go of Thierry and, despite the burning pain in my body, ran towards her with my hand on my stomach.

"LUPE!!" I yelled as I ran towards her. She was covered in blood,_ a lot of blood._ Her head was bruised and there were scratches on her face. Her arm was bleeding and so were her legs. The pain in my stomach lurched again sending more pain into my head. "LUPE!!" I reached out to her but before I could, a voice whistled across the room…

"Miss Me?" The voice was husky and cold. It was coming from the doors, where Lupe crashed in. I turned my head around and saw a tall lean figure. I gasped at the burning pain and saw clearly at who the tall figure is. It was almost obvious, _Maya._

Thierry ran and kneeled down and wrapped his arms around me. Another shock of lightning came and caused me more pain. As I was going to say something, Thierry yelled out some words.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HANNAH AND LUPE" his voice was booming and scary.

"Aw. Is that a way to greet your old girlfriend? I thought we had a thing"- she walked towards us- She was as beautiful as ever. Her amazingly long black hair was glistening in the sunlight. Her pale skin shimmered and her eyes shifted colour again. But we all know that under that beauty was pure evil.

"MAYA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Thierry lifted me up and then helped Lupe up.

"Well for one thing I did beat the living hair ball out of your little hairy friend over there" she made a gesture towards Lupe. I squinted my eyes and held onto Thierry. The pain grew bigger and bigger. It felt like as if I was being torn apart by alligators. On top of that, seeing Maya again made it seem like death.

"MAYA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HANNAH?" said Thierry in a fierce voice.

"Oh. Her..." she walked towards me and glared at me. Thierry backed up. "I didn't really do much except, you know, cursed her." She smirked and looked at her nails. I gave out a loud yelp and clutched onto Thierry.

"YOU DID WHAT?! MAYA! WHY DID YOU CURSE HER?" Thierry held me closer and more tears ran down my cheeks soaking his white shirt.

"Because, I told you before Thierry, I-Want-You- I have to win and I WILL win." She reached out and touched his lips. He moved away and growled at her with an actual Growl.

_Ugh. My stomach…_

_Hannah it's going to be okay. There is NO way I'm letting you go. No Way._

Another pain went through my spine and down to my legs. I clutched onto Thierry's shirt until it almost ripped.

"M-Maya…"

"Shut it cupcake. We, adults, are having a talk. Now Thierry, I suppose you want to know what curse I put on her and why I did so. And even more importantly, why the hell I'm even alive, correct?"

"What do you think?"

"Well for the first Question. I put a deadly curse on her. That you know, only I can lift. Once I snap my fingers, she will die. Oh and just so you know, she won't come back." She smirked and moved closer to me. I turned my head and stuffed it in Thierry's chest. "Also, I think you already know why I would curse her."

"And as for the second, I was reborn. Before I drank her blood, I was told that some brat will kill me. So I put a spell on myself to be reborn a year after my death." She moved her hands to her chest where her heart is and clutched it. "Thierry, you broke my heart and now I will break _her_."

"Maya. She's an Old Soul. She _will_ come back. The curse won't let her. She will die and come back."

Lupe gave a small groan and said "I'm sorry my Lord…" and with that she fell unconscious.

"NILLSON!" yelled Thierry. And at that instant, Nillson came in.

"Yes Mast-"

When he saw Maya and what happened in that room, he gasped. "How…" He lifted a finger towards Maya and then to Thierry.

"Nillson! Bring Lupe to a doctor, NOW_._" Nillson ran towards Lupe glancing at Maya on the way. She gave him a wicked smile when he glanced at her. Her wicked smile gave Nillson goose bumps. Nillson picked up, unconscious, Lupe and ran out.

"Oh... aren't your servants obedient?" Her eyes changed colour to smocky grey as she said it. Maya was truly more terrifying than she was.

_Please…Please let this be a bad dream...please…_

Hannah knew that this was not possible. Even in her dreams Maya isn't that scary.


End file.
